


Voile

by impasto



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasto/pseuds/impasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about Elijah's wings, but no one knows about Billy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voile

Everyone knows about Elijah's wings, but no one knows about Billy's.

Elijah's wings first appeared in New Zealand, when the entire cast lived in each other's pockets. Impossible to hide. It was a surprise to most, of course, but in the name of professionalism and friendship, they took it in stride. Frodo's elven cape hid the budding tufts, and WETA Digital did a masterful job with the Cirith Ungol scenes. Off-set, Elijah was the same kid he'd always been, perhaps a little more (or less) deserving of the term angelic.

Billy wasn't surprised when Elijah sprouted wings. He remembers being Elijah's age, feeling the muscles in his shoulders twinge for the first time. He remembers being alone.

It wasn't that Billy didn't trust his friends with the knowledge. But it's not something you bring up on a first introduction, nor is it something you can announce to friends who think they know everything about you. "Hey, mate, I have wings."

Billy's wings are unobtrusive. He can almost will them out of existence, reducing the feathers to a translucent shimmer. Elijah's wings brighten, growing colourful and sleek.

Billy wonders if his wings can change.


End file.
